Babyish spelčekā/bb.aff
Affix file Babyish Dictionary for Mozilla # Copyright © 2007-2019, Tom K. C. Chiu # Built from scratch. Released under the GNU General Public License # Please see README.txt and license.txt for further information. # Online sources: # http://github.com/babycaseny/babyishdictionary/blob/master/dictionaries/bb-BK.aff # http://babyish.fandom.com/wiki/Babyish_spel%C4%8Dek%C4%81/bb.aff # # R 0.2.51.20190605, 2019-06-05 # R36: # 1. Fiksen sùffiks 'd' dè difaineiçion: -çion(s) # 2. Ädd c / k konvörçion # 3. Ädd -ed / -en konvörçion # R37: # 1. Dùplikeiten koud rīpleisen # 2. Ädd kondiçion when wörd ended wiŧ "-ùp" & "-on" # R39: # 1. Ädd -èn / -àn + -ik --> -enik / -änik # 2. # R40: # R41: # R42: # 1. Ädd trans- # R44: # 1. Updeit ruls akkording tu Svendish # 2. Ädd REP kv --> kw # R46: # 1. Riordèr haih praioriti REP tu top. # R47: # 1. Ädd REP er/èr/ā # R48: # 1. Ädd REP ción --> çion # R49: # 1. Modifai -lènd + -ik/-iš dè biheivior # 2. Ädd -ais + -çion --> -eiçion # 3. Ädd REP syòn --> çion # R50: # 1. Ädd -ùs + -ik --> -ik # R51: # 1. Modify word forming rules according to simple Swedish dictionary from OmegaT ( hunspell?) # SET UTF-8 # Modified TRY sequence based on .aff generated from raw wordlist, created through wordlist2hunspell TRY iensortkaldpmäufbyvgjwš hç-zcSTMPAGHBLYKDINxJFR.OáWUEìqVXC1QZ328ā976540èž'öèùàüāīōŧŋéóǐđẑčŝ WORDCHARS -0123456789.: BREAK 5 BREAK -- BREAK ─ BREAK - BREAK .$ BREAK : # The following copied directly from Swedish until Mapping NOSUGGEST ! # Supports bb_BK or for other countries LANG bb FORBIDDENWORD % NEEDAFFIX ¤ # May appear anywhere in compound words: COMPOUNDFLAG S # At least this many letters in each word within a compound: #COMPOUNDMIN 1 COMPOUNDMIN 3 # Only two word compounds: COMPOUNDWORDMAX 2 # Disallow triple letters, like "fall"+"lucka": CHECKCOMPOUNDTRIPLE # For suffixes used to create first part of a compound COMPOUNDPERMITFLAG W ## May appear first in compound words: #COMPOUNDBEGIN X ## May be middle elements in compound words: #COMPOUNDMIDDLE U ## May appear last in compound words: #COMPOUNDEND Y ## Non-word that may be part of a compund: #ONLYINCOMPOUND Z ## copying ended MAP 86 MAP Aa MAP Āā MAP Áá MAP Ǎǎ MAP Àà MAP Ää MAP Ǟǟ MAP Ä́ä́ MAP Ä̌ä̌ MAP Ä̀ä̀ MAP Bb MAP Cc MAP Çç MAP Čč MAP Ĉĉ MAP Dd MAP Đđ MAP Ee MAP Ēē MAP Éé MAP Ěě MAP Èè MAP Ff MAP Gg MAP Ĝĝ MAP Hh MAP Ĥĥ MAP Ii MAP Īī MAP Íí MAP Ǐǐ MAP Ìì MAP Jj MAP Kk MAP Ll MAP Mm MAP M̄m̄ MAP Ḿḿ MAP M̌m̌ MAP M̀m̀ MAP Nn MAP N̄n̄ MAP Ńń MAP Ňň MAP Ǹǹ MAP Ŋŋ MAP Ŋ̄ŋ̄ MAP Ŋ́ŋ́ MAP Ŋ̌ŋ̌ MAP Ŋ̀ŋ̀ MAP Oo MAP Ōō MAP Óó MAP Ǒǒ MAP Òò MAP Öö MAP Ȫȫ MAP Ö́ö́ MAP Ö̌ö̌ MAP Ö̀ö̀ MAP Pp MAP Qq MAP Rr MAP Řř MAP Ss MAP Šš MAP Ŝŝ MAP Tt MAP Ŧŧ MAP Uu MAP Ūū MAP Úú MAP Ǔǔ MAP Ùù MAP Üü MAP Ǖǖ MAP Ǘǘ MAP Ǚǚ MAP Ǜǜ MAP Vv MAP Ww MAP Xx MAP Yy MAP Zz MAP Žž MAP Ẑẑ # For abbreviations and words requiring a hyphen # When andraord in compositions, e.g. TV (Pay-TV). #PFX a Y 1 #PFX a 0 - / WY. PFX 3 Y 1 PFX 3 0 kon . PFX 4 Y 1 PFX 4 0 pro . PFX 6 Y 1 PFX 6 0 mal . PFX A Y 1 PFX A 0 mis . PFX B Y 1 PFX B 0 ovèr . PFX C Y 1 PFX C 0 undèr . PFX D Y 1 PFX D 0 rī . PFX E Y 1 PFX E 0 pri . PFX F Y 1 PFX F 0 post . PFX G Y 1 PFX G 0 híu . PFX H Y 1 PFX H 0 inter . PFX I Y 1 PFX I 0 intra . PFX J Y 1 PFX J 0 ikstra . PFX K Y 2 PFX K 0 mǐ ^i PFX K 0 mǐ- i PFX L Y 1 PFX L 0 but . PFX M Y 1 PFX M 0 trans . PFX N Y 1 PFX N 0 pan . PFX O Y 1 PFX O 0 out . PFX P Y 3 PFX P 0 supā . PFX P 0 hàipā . PFX P 0 ulutora . PFX Q Y 1 PFX Q 0 dis . SFX R Y 2 SFX R 0 àns ^aäā SFX R 0 -àns aäā PFX S Y 1 PFX S 0 non . PFX T Y 1 PFX T 0 sùb . PFX U Y 1 PFX U 0 ùn . SFX V Y 2 SFX V 0 ga ^g SFX V 0 -ga g SFX W Y 4 SFX W 0 ùn ^aeiouäöünl SFX W 0 nùn aeiouäöü SFX W 0 lùn l SFX W n llùn n PFX X Y 1 PFX X 0 di . SFX Y Y 8 SFX Y 0 -iš iīíǐì SFX Y 0 iš ^iīíǐì SFX Y 0 -iš iīíǐìlènd SFX Y 0 iš ^iīíǐìlènd SFX Y 0 -ik iīíǐì SFX Y 0 ik ^iīíǐì SFX Y 0 -ik iīíǐìlènd SFX Y 0 ik ^iīíǐìlènd SFX Z Y 4 SFX Z y yàbol ^aeiouy SFX Z y yàboliti ^aeiouy SFX Z 0 àbol SFX Z 0 àboliti . SFX 1 Y 18 SFX 1 0 ikol . SFX 1 er rikol er SFX 1 0 ikol ^er SFX 1 0 atikol aeioum SFX 1 0 ikol ^aeioum SFX 1 0 tikol ma SFX 1 a ikol ^ma SFX 1 y ikol y SFX 1 0 ikol ^aemry SFX 1 0 ikolli . SFX 1 er rikolli er SFX 1 0 ikolli ^er SFX 1 0 atikolli aeioum SFX 1 0 ikolli ^aeioum SFX 1 0 tikolli ma SFX 1 a ikolli ^ma SFX 1 y ikolli y SFX 1 0 ikolli ^aemry SFX 2 Y 1 SFX 2 0 ùs . SFX 7 Y 4 SFX 7 0 isùm SFX 7 0 isùmā SFX 7 0 isùmās SFX 7 0 isùmik SFX 8 Y 2 SFX 8 0 -gga g SFX 8 0 gga ^g SFX a Y 2 SFX a 0 es cçčĉqsšŝxzžẑjŧđ SFX a 0 s ^cçčĉqsšŝxzžẑjŧđ SFX b Y 9 SFX b 0 ed . SFX b 0 en . SFX b 0 iŋ . SFX b -on ed-on -on SFX b -on en-on -on SFX b -on iŋ-on -on SFX b -ùp ed-ùp -ùp SFX b -ùp en-ùp -ùp SFX b -ùp iŋ-ùp -ùp SFX c Y 1 SFX c 0 zo . SFX d Y 14 SFX d ais eiçion ais SFX d ais eiçions ais SFX d 0 eiçion ^bdpst SFX d 0 eiçions ^bdpst SFX d 0 içion dd SFX d 0 içions dd SFX d d çion ^dd SFX d d çions d SFX d d pçion bp SFX d d pçions bp SFX d s çion s SFX d s çions s SFX d t çions t SFX d t çion t SFX e Y 1 SFX e 0 ru . SFX f Y 5 SFX f 0 ed . SFX f 0 en . SFX f 0 iŋ . SFX f 0 iŋli . SFX f 0 iŋs . SFX g Y 4 SFX g 0 ivli st SFX g 0 iv st SFX g 0 tiv aio SFX g 0 tivli aio SFX h Y 20 SFX h 0 eiçion ^bdpst SFX h 0 eiçionol ^bdpst SFX h 0 eiçionolli ^bdpst SFX h 0 eiçions ^bdpst SFX h d çion d SFX h d çionol d SFX h d çionolli d SFX h d çions d SFX h d pçion bp SFX h d pçionol bp SFX h d pçionolli bp SFX h d pçions bp SFX h s çionolli s SFX h s çionol s SFX h s çion s SFX h s çions s SFX h t çionolli t SFX h t çionol t SFX h t çions t SFX h t çion t SFX i Y 2 SFX i 0 ā . SFX i 0 ās . SFX j Y 1 SFX j 0 li . SFX k Y 2 SFX k 0 ènt mn SFX k 0 mènt ^mn SFX l Y 2 SFX l 0 er . SFX l 0 est . SFX m Y 1 SFX m 0 fol . SFX n Y 1 SFX n 0 bu . SFX o Y 6 SFX o 0 k iīíǐì SFX o 0 ik ^iīíǐì SFX o èn enik èn SFX o àn änik àn SFX o lènd ik lènd SFX o ùs ik ùs SFX p Y 6 SFX p 0 loji . SFX p 0 lojiā . SFX p 0 lojiās . SFX p 0 lojik . SFX p 0 lojikol . SFX p 0 lojikolli . SFX q Y 24 SFX q 0 tais a SFX q 0 ais ^l SFX q l ilais ^aeioul SFX q l ais aeioul SFX q 0 taises a SFX q 0 aises ^l SFX q l ilaises ^aeioul SFX q l aises aeioul SFX q ùm ais ùm SFX q 0 ais ^ùm SFX q s s ais SFX q 0 ais ^is SFX q l ilaised ^aeioul SFX q l aised aeioul SFX q ùm aised ùm SFX q 0 aised ^ùm SFX q s sed ais SFX q 0 aised ^is SFX q l ilaisiŋ ^aeioul SFX q l aisiŋ aeioul SFX q ùm aisiŋ ùm SFX q 0 aisiŋ ^ùm SFX q s siŋ ais SFX q 0 aisiŋ ^is SFX r Y 3 SFX r s ol ks SFX r t çol t SFX r 0 ol ^t SFX s Y 1 SFX s 0 sīk . SFX t Y 1 SFX t 0 nai . SFX u Y 1 SFX u 0 lès . SFX v Y 1 SFX v 0 nès . SFX w Y 9 SFX w 0 ikol . SFX w er rikol er SFX w 0 ikol ^er SFX w 0 atikol aeioum SFX w 0 ikol ^aeioum SFX w 0 tikol ma SFX w a ikol ^ma SFX w y ikol y SFX w 0 ikol ^aemry SFX x Y 1 SFX x 0 na . SFX y Y 2 SFX y 0 -i iīíǐì SFX y 0 i ^iīíǐì SFX z Y 2 SFX z 0 ö ^t SFX z t čö t # Some letters that should be replacable and have higher priority # Don't always sorting alphabetically. REP 142 REP -- - REP cat keiç REP ing iŋ REP ex iks REP er ā REP èr ā REP er èr REP ā èr REP s ç REP tion çion REP syón çion REP ción çion REP re rī REP pre pri REP de di REP ment mènt REP age eij REP qu kw REP kv kw REP uc ùk REP ism isùm REP c ç REP a à REP a á REP a ǎ REP a ä REP ā ä REP a ā REP ae ä REP a ei REP ai ä REP ai i REP a o REP at ät REP at ätt REP au o REP au ò REP aw ō REP ay ei REP c k REP ch č REP ci sai REP ck k REP ck kk REP c s REP ç s REP ç t REP cti kçi REP dd d REP dge j REP dg j REP dh đ REP e é REP e è REP e ě REP e ē REP ed en REP ee ē REP e.g. F.i. REP eg F.i. REP e i REP e ī REP er ö REP f ff REP ff f REP fh ŧ REP ge j REP ge je REP ger jèr REP gh f REP gh ĥ REP ght t REP gi ji REP gn ŋ REP ho o REP i ai REP i ài REP ì ài REP i e REP i í REP i ì REP i ǐ REP i ī REP ĩ ī REP ii ī REP i iy REP ī iy REP ine ain REP ist isùmā REP i ùses REP i y REP lès les REP l r REP mi mǐ- REP mi- mǐ- REP mme m REP nès iti REP nès iviti REP ñ ŋ REP o è REP ogue og REP olnès iliti REP o ó REP o ò REP o ǒ REP o ō REP ör ö REP or ō REP ot ò REP ou au REP ough u REP ough ùf REP ou ū REP ow aw REP ph f REP r l REP sr ŝ REP ŝ s REP š s REP s ŝ REP š ŝ REP s š REP ŝ š REP t c REP teit t REP th đ REP th ŧ REP ť ŧ REP t teit REP ur ör REP us ùs REP u ú REP u ù REP u ǔ REP u ū REP u yu REP x ks REP y i REP y ŋ REP zh ẑ REP zh ž REP zr ẑ